


Romantic Getaway

by VirtualNight



Category: Gayliens!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While he did not boast his wealth, Kamali certainly did not hold back from spending money on nice things for those he cared about, and luxurious vacations were definitely included. That part was not especially important to Noxam though. He was much more thankful for the fact that all of the gifts were meaningful, and the time they spent away from home was always meant to give them time alone to strengthen their bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of Jordy's birthday fic! Sorry it is late..

Two small yellow petals, carried in by the evening breeze, landed lightly on the page Noxam was reading. The sweet scent of the tree they came from was not far behind and prompted him to take a deep breath. A small shift of position put his back closer to the wall behind him, but allowed more of the cool air to wash over him as he leaned toward the window.

He was always so enchanted by the places Kamali took him for their little getaways here and there, but this place was beyond anything he could have dreamt up. Colorful and fragrant flowers as far as the eye could see, natural springs of clear, pure water, a private little cottage with a view of the shore of a deep purple lake known for the healing properties of its waters. It was cozy and secluded without technically being in the middle of nowhere, a thriving city only ten minutes away. He wondered when they had first arrived if perhaps he was forgetting an important date but Kamali assured him that he just felt a vacation was overdue.

Noxam looked up and out the window, admiring how the sunset’s beautiful colors painted the clouds and dripped below the horizon. Of course, the view inside was just as lovely, his partner having taken it upon himself to decorate the living space to be more relaxing. Then there was Kamali himself, who always wore such beautiful things that suited him so well. He was perfect, so graceful and confident, even when he was only in his underwear.

He had to look back at his book with a blush at that thought, because inevitably it led him to imagine his lover in those cute lingerie sets, which definitely suited him well. The lace hugged his slightly curvy body, the colors contrasting his dark skin so nicely. 

Yes, he had to distract himself from that, because if he didn’t he would have an embarrassing thing to deal with if Kamali walked in any time soon. He tried to think of things that were much less appealing, hoping that different images would calm his urges. But of course he had no such luck, the creaking of the bedroom door behind him making him jump and his heart began to hammer in his chest. The bulge in his pants squirmed a bit more as thoughts of Kamali fresh out of the shower raced through his mind. His soft, caramel-colored skin still a bit damp, beads of water dripping from his silky black hair as he toweled it dry, his slim but curvy frame exposed completely to the humid air of the bathroom.

No, no, nope, his thoughts definitely should not go any further than that, no matter how tempting it may be. Kamali was just so..sexy, without even trying too. He just has to exist. 

Noxam tried instead to think of his love for the avian man, how sweet and humble he was despite the reputation that most children of royalty may have. His thoughts drifted further, his eyes closing halfway to picture that brilliant smile, the one Kamali gave him when they first met even though he was injured and more than a little incoherent from pain medication. Noxam almost regretted how sour he had been toward his partner back then, not that Kamali even saw it that way. Somehow the prince had been able to work past his stubbornness, never taking his comments personally. Noxam was thankful every day that Kamali hadn’t given up on him back then.

The pleasant scent of his love's various bath products wafted through the air and met his nose as footsteps drew close, bringing him out of his memories. He only had a moment to curse under his breath quietly and put his book in his lap before Kamali was standing over him. It was apparent from the feeling of smooth flesh brushing lightly against his bared shoulders that Kamali had neglected to put on clothes, or at least on his top half. 

He spoke softly, running his fingers through Noxam’s hair as his sing-song voice filled his ears. “Next time you should join me in the shower, I’ll give you a nice massage.”

The last word was elongated and had a tempting lilt to it as Kamali leaned down to kiss his partner on the cheek sweetly. The only response from the shorter man was a murmur of agreement, too wrapped up in panicked thoughts as he tried to hide his unexpected arousal. He did his best not to seem stiff as he scooted forward on the cushioned bench in response to a gentle nudge from Kamali, letting him settle into place between him and the wall.

"Don't mind me, Sweetie, go on back to your book. I just want to be close to you." 

Kamali placed a light kiss on the tip of his ear before leaning back with a contented sigh.

He was definitely only wearing underwear; their smooth, satiny fabric sliding past his own clothes with an unmistakable lack of significant friction. Reading was going to be difficult, but at least from where Kamali is now, he would not be able to see the still-writhing bulge in his pants.

Lifting the book, he felt a bit guilty having thought such things, but tries to focus his attention on the words in front of his eyes. After everything Kamali had done for him, all he could think about most of the time was sex. He had made excuses for himself for a while now, telling himself that he deserved some leeway since he never had the chance to have visual fantasies before; and Kamali is beyond beautiful, so he should be allowed to admire him in such a way. But by now, he has had his sight for a long while, so he could make excuses no longer.

His resolve to repress such impulses stuttered when he felt Kamali press closer, wrapping his arms around his middle. A gasp almost slipped past his lips as he felt a little kiss at his earlobe.

"Baby...do you really feel so bad about having fantasies about me..?" 

Noxam froze. 

This whole time they had been touching one another, he had been unconsciously sharing his worries with Kamali, letting him in on who knows how much of what his was thinking. He was not even aware that could happen.

"I..."

He was so mortified he could hardly get the beginning of a sentence out, but Kamali had not sounded hurt, merely concerned. After focusing more, he could tell that Kamali wanted to comfort him.

"I am yours, my prince. You can have whatever thoughts about me you please, especially if they comfort you while I am away." Kamali's voice was soft and sweet, but with a definite undertone of playfulness. "I know that isn't the only way you think about me, I can feel it every time we touch."

Rubbing his palm in slow circles over Noxam's stomach, he nuzzled into his neck and murmured his love for him, how devoted he was to Noxam.

"I love that you think of me sexually..because I definitely think of you in the same way."


End file.
